Silver's Talking to Dead Robots!
by ahedgehog
Summary: Blaze tries to free herself from the clutches of Dr Eggman Nega until Silver shows up. Together they fight off Eggman Nega's robot and then Silver starts talking to it... dead.


"Mwahahaha! This time, there is no escape!"

Trying her best not to let Eggman Nega's taunts get to her, Blaze carefully viewed her surroundings. She was on-board Eggman Nega's battle ship, trapped inside a force-field protected container that was very hard to get out of. Every time she'd try to set the container on fire, it would always backfire. When the flames would touch that force-field, it would absorb the power as if it were nothing. But, the purple cat never gave up. She wanted to rescue herself and show the doctor who was boss.

"Hahahaha! Those container walls are made out of water!" Eggman Nega taunted. "That's right, this container was specifically made to contain you. Try to get your way out of this one! Mwahahaha!"

"You've underestimated me, Baldy McNosehair!" Blaze yelled as she punched and kicked at the water shield. "Just you watch!"

Upon hearing the insult, Eggman Nega quickly pulled out the plasma gun that was sitting on the computer desk. He quickly pointed it at the container containing the purple cat while giving an evil smirk. However, looking down the barrel of a plasma gun did not intimidate Blaze in the slightest. She still tried to fight her way out, even though she was loosing hope. Until...

"Not so fast!" yelled a familiar voice not too far from them. "Baldy McNosehair!"

Blaze turned to her left and saw a familiar face... Silver. He was here to rescue her, but even then, she still tried to get herself out of the container. Inside, she couldn't shake the feeling of happiness. Silver has come to save her like he always has for anyone who was captured. Silver stood there with a smirk on his face, ready for action.

"Grrrr! How dare you insult my mustache!" Eggman Nega raged. "Especially since you are the one who crashes on to my ship, uninvited, with a weed-wacker for quills!"

"However..." Silver smiled as he ran his fingers through his fern-like quills. "At least I don't have a fly-catcher for a mustache..."

Eggman Nega got so insulted by the snarky comment that he waved his fists up and down and was mad to a point where steam was coming out of his head. He quickly put down the plasma gun and took out a small controller from his coat pocket and pointed it directly at Silver.

"If I press this button..." Eggman Nega smirked as he pushed the button.

Silver and Blaze looked up at the ceiling to the battleship slowly opened up. When the openings stopped moving, something else could be seen lowering itself from the top. From the bottom, it looked like a giant fighting robot. Preparing for anything, Silver started to stretch his arms side to side. Blaze however was amazed at how huge this robot was. It looked as if it was 20 feet tall and very threatening.

"Silver, this is no time for jokes," Blaze warned.

As the robot finally made its way to the ground, it's eyes were flashing red and its huge metal arms were raised, ready to strike. Most of Silver's confidence from before quickly vanished at the robot started to punch him. With his quick thinking, he dodged the blow, ending up on the right side of the ship. With a determined look, Silver held his ground, figuring out a way to defeat the large Eggman Nega robot.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman Nega laughed. "Mwahahaha!"

Silver looked to the left and scanned the computer deck for any button that opened the container that contained Blaze. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a small, flashing blue button. Jumping at the opportunity, Silver jumped out of the way, once the robot attempted to punch again and pressed the blue button hard. Once he had done so, the container started to open and Blaze fell right out.

"Thanks Silver," Blaze smiled as she got closer to him.

"... We need to work together to defeat this thing!" Silver said in an determined voice. "Are you ready?"

Blaze nodded at they shook hands and faced the robot. While Silver began to jump up to give it his best punch, Blaze, with her mind, sets the robot on fire, attempting to burn off the metal armor. Silver on the other hand, closed his eyes as he gave the robot's head his best punch. The punch itself was powerful enough to almost knock the robots head off it's metal frame. This itself was even enough to surprise Eggman Nega as he quietly sneaked away to a different room on the ship.

"Doing good!" Silver exclaimed.

The purple cat smiled at she leaped into the air, readying another of her attacks. From the air, she used her flames to form herself into a tornado, then to strike the giant robot in the abdomen. Silver on the other hand, held the steel frame with his psychokinesis. When the time was right, he released the robot from his grip. The force was powerful enough to make it fall back and crash on to the floor, with the head sliding off.

With his hand on his hips, Silver walked slowly toward the dead robot with a smile on his face.

"You put up a good fight! It was hard to tell who was going to win this fight. But, I tried my best," Silver said with a smile. "Ah! Who am I kidding, we all knew how this would turn out. But, it was fun kicking your butt! Haha!"

As Silver was having his conversation, Blaze giggled a little before rolling her eyes. She walked up slowly to Silver with a smile on her face.

"Silver, are you... talking to dead robots?" Blaze asked.

"OH!" the hedgehog exclaimed as he blushed in embarrassment. "Maybe... that's between me and the robot. The important thing is that we beat him, didn't we?"

Blaze nodded as she came closer to Silver and started to lean on his shoulder.

"...So, are we going to forget the whole "Silver's talking to dead robots" thing?" Silver asked hesitantly.

"No way!" Blaze said with confidence. "Silver, you've saved the day hundreds of times. But... I've never seen you talk to dead robots..."

Until now...


End file.
